


ambrosia

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Porn without Plot/PWP, Rimming, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wakatoshi cleans up his mess.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 98
Collections: Anonymous, UshiSakuWeek 2020





	ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> ushisaku week prompt 2 : omegaverse

Wakatoshi was voracious.

He did not give any respite to his omega.

His lips enveloped the rim of his mate and he was happily sucking the copious amounts of cum and slick flowing from the hole.

Sakusa's slick tasted like the sweetest honey on this green earth and his blood thrummed from the remains of their passionate lovemaking. 

He liked eating Sakusa out but when the time comes in the near future, he is going to pop his fat heavy knot and shove it into his lovely blushing mate. They will have many children to fill up their household and raise their family.

He can't wait for the time where Sakusa would quicken and have his belly full of his pups. The thought made his cock hard again and taking his slick drenched mouth off, he takes his cock and rubs the head to the soft wet hole of his mate back and forth teasing him for another round.

He scoops up all the excess slick and slathers it on to his cock and making him even harder from the concentration of pheromones.

Wakatoshi was at first careful and as gentlemanly as possible to his mate but times like this where his omega is softly whining for his knot. The torture is exquisite.

He finds himself fucking in a steady rhythm of steady strokes that hilts him each time, Kiyoomi panting moans and cries of more. He finds Kiyoomi so cute then, normally so reserved thrashing like a wanton on his bed.

Like always this was going to be a fun heat vacation.


End file.
